


В спешке одеваясь

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Jiminy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы успеть попасть из комнаты Эрика на экзамен по биохимии, Чарльзу пришлось собираться в спешке. В частности это означает, что у него было не так много времени, чтобы проверить, свою ли он надел одежду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В спешке одеваясь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dressing In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338101) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Стоило Чарльзу взять в руки рубашку, как он сразу понял, что с ней что-то не то, но времени думать об этом не было — он уже и так опаздывал.

Эрик совсем не помогал. Боже. В полусне он растянулся на кровати, а в его голове появлялись всё новые интригующие идеи насчёт того, чем бы они могли заняться с Чарльзом, если бы тот перестал скакать по комнате на одной ноге, пытаясь надеть носок, и вернулся в постель, как нормальный любовник-на-одну-ночь.

Точнее, на одну ночь и одно утро. О боже. Чарльз сглотнул, прекратив скакать, и снова посмотрел на Эрика. Возможно, он стоил того, чтобы пропустить экзамен по биохимии.

Но — нет-нет-нет-нет — Чарльз не настолько хорошо в ней разбирался, чтобы позволить себе провалить экзамен. Он обулся, подхватил пиджак с пола, закинул сумку на плечо и захлопнул за собой дверь с быстрым:

— Прости-прости, у тебя же есть мой номер? Напишешь мне?

Небольшой обман: он сам позаботился о том, чтобы номер накрепко остался у Эрика в памяти.

На ходу застегивая рубашку, Чарльз сбежал вниз по лестнице и вышел на улицу. Направляясь по тротуару в Смит-Холл, он вдруг понял, что на рубашке пуговиц намного больше, чем он помнил. И рукава слишком длинные. И пиджак великоват. И, боже, он сбежал из комнаты Эрика в одежде Эрика.

На мгновение он задумался о том, чтобы вернуться, объяснить Эрику свою ошибку и переодеться, а потом пойти на экзамен, но... но он жил не в общежитии, поэтому без Эрика его бы не впустили. Или без кого-нибудь ещё. Чарльзу пришлось бы подниматься наверх. А потом переодеваться перед Эриком, что неизбежно повлекло бы за собой избавление от всей остальной одежды тоже, а затем вновь уходить... И последнее звучало слишком маловероятно.

Чарльз пришел в аудиторию с запасом в пять минут, и ему стоило бы использовать это время, чтобы пробежаться взглядом по записям. Но вместо этого он уткнулся носом в воротник пиджака, вдыхая его запах. И да, пиджак принадлежал Эрику: чувствовался его явно мужской парфюм и теплые нотки собственного запаха. И Чарльз просто улыбался в ткань, позволяя себе получать от этого удовольствие.


End file.
